Powered seat adjusters are known in the art. However, there exists within the prior art a host of problems which remain unresolved as yet. For example, it is well known to provide a cluster drive of motors, for example comprising three motors sharing a common housing used to drive the vertical and horizontal adjusting mechanisms. Such a cluster unit drives flex cables which in turn provides the motivation for any adjustment. There are some advantages in using a cabled system, for example the resiliency and ability to flex under loads. However, there are many disadvantages in providing a system with a cable drive in that they do become a high maintenance item and have proved unreliable over the life of the unit. Further, cable drive units have proven themselves to be excessively noisy in operation. It has been discovered that the cluster drive is expensive to replace and has a large mass to support within the seat structure. Further, the central drive of the cluster drive has proven to be weaker than the two outside drives. The instant invention overcomes the unreliability of the aforementioned mechanism, retaining the desirable resiliency and load absorbing abilities therein, while providing smooth reliable working of the mechanism. Further, maintenance of the unit is further simplified.
In powered seat adjusters within the prior art, there exists supplementary mechanisms which provide separate subassemblies to resolve impact forces through to the structural elements of a vehicle. Such subassemblies are expensive, heavy, and complicate the manufacturing process of the unit. Also, in some cable systems such impact forces are not adequately resolved. The instant invention overcomes these problems and provides a seat track which incorporates the aforementioned resolution requirements as an integral part thereof.
Further within, for example, seat track assemblies in the prior art, the fastening of the components of such an assembly are typically welded or riveted. The instant invention provides a novel fastening method and apparatuses therefor that go beyond known fastening techniques and improves the strength, reliability and cost of manufacture therefor.
Further within seat track assemblies, a host of track cross sections exist. The instant invention provides a track assembly which goes beyond the prior art providing a structural track of much improved performance and strength.
Within mechanisms within the prior art offering anti-chuck features, it is known to provide slotted assemblies to allow for the movement of rivets or pins therein, for example for resolving horizontal vectors of rotation forces, the slotted assemblies being reinforced or lined, but being constructed in a manner which allows for deterioration in the anti-chuck features in time. The instant invention provides anti-chuck features which go beyond the prior art and establish a minimum of tolerances in manufacture which can deteriorate and result in the assembly having unacceptable levels of play therein.
It is known in the prior art to use a lead screw in conjunction with a gear box connected to a drive motor. However, the instant invention integrates the drive motor with the gear box as a module in for example a seat assembly, and standardizes the modules used for ease of repair. Further, the module is resiliently mounted and provides motivation to sensors or slave units which further enhance the seat assembly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome many of the problems present in the prior art for seat assemblies to provide methods of manufacture of a powered seat adjuster which is assembled using no welding yet is strong, lightweight and reliable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel drive motor module which is standardized in format and incorporates the necessary reduction devices to power a seat adjuster.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide novel fastening means for tubing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a structural powered seat adjuster which is reliable and sturdy.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide drive motors with a power take off ability to motivate slave, or remote devices.
It is a further object of the invention to provide improved anti-chuck features therein and a method of construction therefor.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a cost efficient assembly which is durable and easy to maintain.
Further and other objects of the invention will become apparent to a man skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.